Trinitas Chapels
The Trinitas Chapels is a Lovian religious complex of three relatively small church buildings (chapels) in Little Europe, Noble City. Each church belongs to one of the three primary divisions of Christianity: Roman Catholicism, Protestantism and Orthodoxy. The churches are being considered an important cultural and historical Lovian heritage and they attract each year a signifant amount of tourists during Christmas and Eastern, when special festivities are held here. Etymology Trinitas is the Latin term for trinity, and refers to the unity of Father, Son and the Holy Spirit. One could also consider that this name refers to the three divisions of Christianity, that one should not forget that they belong to only one religion. Although the name wrongly suggests that there are three chapels, there are three churches instead. History The Trinitas Chapels were built in 1969, in the neighborhood of Little Europe, where in the late sixties a large community of different European etnicities had been formed. The diversity in this single neighborhood was just as high as the diversity in the whole continent of Europe. Many different cultures and religions could be found in this part of the capital. As the majority of these Europeans was Christian, the community of Little Europe asked the federal government to build a couple of new churches in Noble City. But the government actually discouraged the construction of new churches. The locals decided to get this job done by themselves. The Religious Community of Europeans, back then a religious organisation with a significant influence, started the collection of money and eventually bought a small piece of ground in Little Europe, as they didn't have enough money to buy something bigger. But another issue appeared. The community members couldn't agree on what kind of church it should become, as many Protestants but also Orthodox and Catholic people had a membership. After heavy discussions, the Religious Community decided to build three small churches, each representing a primary division of Christianity. Chapels Roman Catholic (Saint Armand) The Roman Catholic church was the first church to be finished, in 1971. It was called after Saint Armand, a saint sometimes named as the patron saint of Noble City, though Noble City officially doesn't have a patron. Saint Armand was a French Roman Catholic saint and is the patron saint of brewers, innkeepers and bartenders, vine growers, vintners and merchants, and of Boy Scout. The Saint Armand Catholic Church is the largest of the three. Protestant The second to be finished was the non-denominational Protestant church, the smallest church of the three. It is however often considered the most beautiful on the outside. This church has become a symbol of Little Europe and Protestantism in Lovia because of the exterior, which was designed by the famous Christopher Verne, a Roman Catholic architect. Orthodox (Saint John) The Saint John Orthodox Church was finished several years later, in 1974, because of the interior paintings which asked for some more time. These paintings have made this little church famous, as many Lovians have considered the church's interior paintings a masterpiece. All paintings refer to well-known stories from the Bible. Image:Catholic Church2.jpg|The Catholic church's interior Image:Orthodox Church2.jpg|The Orthodox church from the outside Image:Orthodox Church 4.jpg|The interior paintings of the Saint John Orthodox Church See also * Little Europe Category:Little Europe Category:Church (building) Category:Roman Catholic Church Category:Protestantism Category:Orthodox Church